1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the fields of medicine and molecular biology of metabolic disorders. In particular aspects, the field of the invention relates to particular compositions for the treatment of a metabolic disorders, such as obesity or cancer. In certain aspects, the compositions comprise fatostatin A and its analogs or derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metabolic syndrome covers many cardiovascular risk factors including hypertension, dyslipidaemia, obesity, type 2 diabetes, pancreatic β-cell dysfunction, and atherosclerosis. A diet varying in fat or carbohydrate contents contributes to energy metabolism of animals including humans. Long chain fatty acids are major source of energy and important components of the lipids that comprise the cellular membranes. They are derived from food and synthesized de novo from acetyl-CoA. Cholesterol is also derived from food and synthesized from acetyl-CoA. The conversion of carbohydrates into acylglycerides through de novo fatty acid and cholesterol synthesis involves at least 12 and 23 enzymatic reactions, respectively. Expression levels of the genes encoding these enzymes are controlled by three transcription factors, designated sterol regulatory element-binding proteins (SREBPs), SREBP-1a, -1c and SREBP-2 (Brown and Goldstein, 1997; Osborne, 2000). These membrane-bound proteins are members of a class of the basic helix-loop-helix leucin zipper family of transcription factors (Brown and Goldstein, 1997; Osborne, 2000; Tontonoz et al., 1993). Unlike other leucin zipper members of transcription factors, SREBPs are synthesized as an ER-membrane-bound precursor, which needs to be proteolytically released by two proteases bound to the Golgi membrane, Site-1 and Site-2 proteases, in order to activate transcription of target genes in the nucleus (Brown and Goldstein, 1997).
The proteolytic activation of SREBPs is tightly regulated by sterols through the interaction with SREBP cleavage-activating protein (SCAP), an ER-membrane-bound escort protein of SREBPs. When sterols accumulate in the ER membranes, the SCAP/SREBP complex fails to exit the ER to the Golgi, and thereby the proteolytic processing of SREBPs is suppressed. SREBPs are key lipogenic transcription factors that govern the homeostasis of fat metabolism.
The prior art is deficient in the novel compositions and methods useful for the treatment of a variety of metabolic disorders. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.